Sunset
by Bite Me Jasper Cullen
Summary: Someone took Jasper. But who? Why? Where? Will Jasper die? Or can the cullens save him. Please review. WARNING; if you don't like scenes of violence don't read past chapter 6.
1. two weeks later

Two weeks later...

I ran as fast as I could into the room thathe would be in. But I dashed through the doors I wasn't sure I wanted to see what I saw. It almost killed me.

He lay there, it was him, but he was so hurt, he was in so much pain. I wish it was me lying there, hurt, pained, broken.

Surly no matter how much it hurt being on that floor, it hurt more watching the person on the floor.

Because the person on the floor was the love of my whole existence. If he was gone then there would be nothing left to keep me on this earth.

"NO" I screamed and I jolted to his side.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes. It's me." I couldn't stop the pain from slipping into me voice even though I tried to hold it back.

"Alice it's OK." He said soothingly. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

And all of a sudden I felt calm, but I knew the calm was not real. "Don't." I cried-or at least I would have been if I'd been able to. "Don't try to calm me down."

He was writhing in pain. I stroked his forehead. "Stay with me." I cooed "Don't leave me. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. You have to stay with me."

He was still writhing. It was no wonder, His neck had been ripped to shreds-there was hardly any of it left. There were bites and cuts all over his body. There were large chunks missing from his stomach and torso. He was still wearing the same light blue jumper and beige trousers he had been two weeks ago-when he was taken-but the clothes has been ripped and torn with his skin.

I can't even imagine how much pain he was in. The person that did this to him slowly tortured him. The person that did this to him wanted him to suffer.

I held his hand and continued stroking his forehead.

"HELP" I Screamed "PLAESE. HELP. HIM."

"Alice!" It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, help." I whispered- I knew he would hear me.

"Alice." Jasper whimpered "You shouldn't see me like this."

Only Jasper could think about something like that while writhing on the floor in agony.

Carlisle sped in closely followed by Rosalie and Esme. Emmet, Edward and Bella must be dealing with the person that did this to him.

**Author note: Please read and review. I'm not a very good author and it takes me forever to write chapters. If anyone has any ideas about how I could continue this story please tell me, because I have no clue. I might not even continue this story at all - I haven't decided yet.**

**If I do write a seconed chapter (big if) it will probably start with "Two weeks earlyer" **


	2. three weeks earlier

…**three weeks earlier.**

**(one week before he is taken)**

"Alice?" Jasper asked "Alice?" He really sounded concerned. I looked up at him. "Alice what did you see? You looked like you were in pain. Are you all right?"

"I'm ok." I answered.

"Alice what did you see?" he asked again.

"You." I said. I couldn't speak. What I saw was horrible. I stroked his face lightly with my finger tips.

"Alice please, you're scaring me."

"I saw you, three weeks from now. In a week's time someone will _take_ you…and two weeks after that we'll find you." I couldn't manage to make my voice more than a whisper.

At that exact moment Edward and Bella came running down stairs. "Edward what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Alice had a vision." he answered. Then he turned to me "Oh god Alice. I can't even imagine…" …if he'd seen that about Bella. Of course he would be thinking about his precious Bella. He always is.

"What did you see?" Bella asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't speak. All I could do was look at Jasper, and he looked back at me. I couldn't let that vision come true. I wouldn't let that vision come true. I would rather die.

"Alice, there may be nothing you can do." Edward said warily.

"Don't say that." I sobbed "Please don't say that."

"Alice you have to give me a little more to go on." Jasper said. He was right I had to tell him. But I just couldn't.

"Alice? Would you like me to tell Jasper what's going on?" Edward asked.

I just nodded. I wanted to tell him myself. But it just seemed impossible for me to think about what I'd seen, never mind put it into words. Jasper never broke eye contact with me the whole time Edward was explaining my vision to him. I never took my eyes off him either. I was afraid that the second I stopped looking at him he would disappear.

Jasper never made a sound through the whole explanation. I could hear Bella's sharp intake of breath at certain – more graphic – parts of the story. Bella was also looking at jasper now with a look of pure horror on her pale face. Just as Edward finished explaining Carlisle walked in the house – back from work. Edward took him upstairs so he could explain what I had seen to everyone, Bella went with him- big surprise there.

It was just me and Jasper now – alone. We still hadn't broken eye contact.

"Are you all right my love?" Jasper asked me.

"You just found out that it is quite possible you will be tortured and may die _, and your asking if __**I'm**__ alright?_" Only Jasper

"It's just… how to word it? You're feeling so much right now I think you might explode." Jasper chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh, Jasper always managed to make me laugh – "That's better." He said – I don't think I would ever laugh again if I lost him. I can't loose him. "Oh determination, I like that in a woman." He winked. I laughed. There he goes again, making me laugh. Wow he's right my emotions are all over the place.

"I love you. I don't want to loose you." I said

"You wont. I'm not going any..." Jasper was cut short by Carlisle who had appered at the top of the stairs.

"Alice. You say we have a week before he's taken?"

"Yes." I answered.

He sighed. A week. It was so little time.

* * *

**Authors note : so yes, I decided to continue the story. This chapter isn't very good (sorry about the awful ending by the way) but I was rushing. I'll take my time over the next chapters so hopfully they'll be better than this one. Thank you so much for the great ideas (you'll see I've used some of them in this chapter) they are much appreciated. Please review this chapter - constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Sorry about the wacky time line.**


	3. six days

**Six days before he is taken…**

The whole family sat in the large living room all night and most of the morning, their emotions evident on their pale faces. Esme and Bella were worried. Edward and Carlisle were confused. Emmet, although eager for a fight, was frightened at the thought of loosing a brother. Rosalie, I was not sure, but all through the night Edward would suddenly say something like "Rosalie stop being so selfish." Or "Think of someone other than yourself for once in you life." I was a complete wreck, still stunned a by the unexpected vision. I do not know what Jasper was feeling (of course he would be feeling what we all were) but I wanted to know what _he _was feeling. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Jasper," Edward suddenly said, disapproval lining his voice, "Alice is going to be fine, you don't have to worry about her."

So that's what he was feeling, worry. Worry over _me_, overprotective fool.

"Jasper you fool, nothings going to happen to me." I said, "Worry about yourself!"

"I can't," he answered "Not when it might _you_ that is in danger."

"But Jazzy I've seen it. Who ever is going to do this, is going to do it to you, not me."

"But what is they're only going to hurt me to get to you." Everyone's head turned to look at him.

"Oh." It was Edward "That's very plausible."

"What?" Carlisle asked, "Jasper what are you thinking?"

"When the volturi left last winter I got the feeling that they weren't going to give up on the idea of having Edward and Alice in the guard. They know that there is not possible way to attack them directly, Alice would see that and suspect that they were responsible. But if they attacked me or Bella, though they know Alice would still see it, they don't think we would suspect them." Jasper explained.

"But if the volturi had made any such decisions then wouldn't Alice of seen it?" Emmett asked. "You do still look for the volturi, don't you sis?"

"Yes of course. I would have seen if they…" and then it hit me, the reason why my vision had shocked me so much. "I wasn't looking for Jasper."

"What?" Carlisle, Esme and Emmett said in unison.

"When I had that vision, I wasn't looking for Jaspers future. I was looking for the Volturis."

Silence.

I was in a complete panic. This was my fault. What was going to happen to Jasper was going to happen because the Volturi wanted to get to _me_.

"M-m-my f-fault." I stuttered out between dry sobs.

"Bella." Edward all but shouted. "What about Bella?"

"They're too intimidated by her power." Jasper said calmly. "Besides, they want Alice more than they want you."

Oh my GOD could Edward really not think about someone other than Bella for one in his life.

"Alice!" Edward said, "I realise that your upset but isn't that a bit harsh."

GET OUT MY HEAD. I sobbed dry broken sobs.

"Really Edward!" I cried, "Your bloody right I'm upset. Jasper is going to be tortured to near death and it's all because of me. You have no idea how I feel…"

"Alice I will not let anything happed to me." Jasper interrupted, "Or to you." He added, more to himself than to anyone else. "Let's do something, to get your mind of it." I thing he know just as well as I did that nothing on this earth could get my mind off it, but at least he was trying. "Let's go hunting." He said. I nodded.

"Don't talk to any strangers." Emmett laughed as we headed for the door. "Especially strangers in long black cloaks." I hissed at him. How could he jock about something like that.

"Common Alice, he's just trying to lighten the mood." Jasper laughed.

BOYS!

* * *

**Authors note: I didn't like this chapter much but I had to write something before I got into the action. I'm realy sorry but I have LOADS of exams coming up so it might take me a while to write further chapters, but I promise I will try my best. **

**Please review.**


	4. 1 day

1 Day before he's taken…

"**Tomorrow!"** I shrieked in horror. No, that's not possible. I had days left. Didn't I?

No, this isn't right. "I can't loose you! Not this soon."

"Alice you've been sitting on the sofa staring at Jasper for days." Carlisle explained. He looked cautious, like any sharp movements would freak me out.

"Days?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes days. You came back from your hunting trip, sat down, and you haven't moved since. Talking about hunting trips you both look like you could use another one." Carlisle replied.

"Alice we need you to look." Edward said impatiently. "Has anything changed?"

So I looked. There was_ nothing._

"I can't see!" I gasped. "Why can't I see? I need to see." I was totally freaking out. My visions were the only useful things I had. And whatever vision I had now could be the most important of my life. The most important of his life.

"Alice, what's going on? Why can't you see?" Edward asked. What a stupid question, if I knew why I couldn't see why would I be freaking out?

"Renesmee," Bella said panic in her voice, "Is Renesmee involved?"

"No Bella," I answered, suddenly calm – Jasper no doubt. "If Renesmee was involved I would see bits of the future or it would be hazy. But I can't see _anything_."

"Try looking for something else." Edward suggested.

"Still nothing, something is really not right here." I said.

Jasper – who had never moved once during the days I had sat here – lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. He was so tender, so loving, he would do anything for me if our positions were reversed, but I could only do one thing. _And it wasn't working._

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. I had wasted so much time just sitting here. And he sat here with me. To comfort me. He was always the one comforting me, never the other way around. Was I worth it?

"Of course you're worth it!" Jasper suddenly said horrified. "You're always worth it, and don't you ever think anything different." For a moment I was confused. How did he know what I was thinking? And then I realised, he could feel what I was feeling. "Alice I've been thinking." Jasper continued "In your vision, you said you ran into the room and found me on the floor?" I nodded. He sighed "I won't let that happen. The volturi want you. So I won't let you come anywhere near me. I won't let you find me. I will not let the volturi get you – if it's the last thing I ever do." But that was just it. It would be last thing he did.

"Alice you don't know that. Jasper is strong enough to survive. And he's right. I don't think it would be wise for you to find him. You would only be giving the Volturi what they want." Edward told me. He was right. Jasper was right. But I couldn't, I just couldn't sit here and do nothing.

"I can't sit here and do nothing while that's happening, I just can't." I shouted. "Could you?" I asked Jasper.

"Alice that would be different."

"How? You and I both know that there is no way in hell that you could sit here and do nothing if our positions were reversed. So how do you expect me to?"

"ALICE" Carlisle shouted. "Edward and Jasper are right you should be no where near this. The Volturi want you, and we will not sit by and watch you be made to join them." Then he looked at Edward. "Same goes for you. The Volturi want the both of you, so you should hang back with Alice."

"Carlisle…" Edward started, but was interrupted by Esme.

"Carlisle is right and you know it. Please do not argue."

"So what?" I sobbed – yes , the baby I am I was sobbing again. "You won't let the Volturi even touch me or Edward yet you no problem leaving Jasper to die!"

Silence.

My words had hurt them. My words had hurt me. How could I say something like that? But it was the truth. That's what they were telling me, that they had no plans to save the love my life, there brother, son.

"Emmm… guys?" Emmett said breaking the silence. "Now that we have sorted out that, could we maybe come up with some sort of… you know… fight plan?" I could see he was struggling for words. "I mean yeh it's great and all not letting the Volturi get there hands on Edward and Alice but, that's not going to stop the Italian scum taking Jasper." Everyone and nodded thoughtfully.

"Alice," Carlisle said "you said he was gone two weeks before they took him?" I nodded. "That's a very long time to torture someone." He said looking at Jasper. "Oh look at the time!" he gasped.

It was late – or early depending on how you looked at it – it was almost the day. The day they take him.

"Ok," Jasper said " time to be practical. This is going to happen soon, we've run out of time. So let's prepare. Do what ever we can to get ready."

"You mean hunt?" Edward asked.

"That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

**Authors note; sorry once again for the third uneventful chapter. But the next chapter will be all about the hunting trip… I wonder what will happen.**

**Once again thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Hunting

I didn't like this, not one bit. Jasper was going to be taken by evil Italian vampires today and what were the whole family doing… hunting. I told them all not to let Jasper out of sight. One of us is to be with him at all times. I felt like I might just break down at any moment. The thought of loosing him was just too much.

"Alice, are you coming?" Jasper asked.

"I don't like this." I said

"Humour me."

"Ok, just remember, always stay with one of us at all times and stay close to me, I don't…"

"Yes, yes, yes and don't talk to strangers." I gave him a dirty look. "Love you know that I won't let anything happen to me."

"You promise?" I asked

"Yes, I promise." He said "Can we go now?"

"If we must." I sighed.

I needed to hunt, I could feel it. But I just couldn't concentrate, not with today being the day and all. Just think, he's right by your side, he's not going anywhere, he's right by your side. Ok a little better.

Let's hunt.

I let my instincts take over me, I felt like a panther stalking its prey. It wasn't very appealing prey, but prey none the less. I couldn't see Jasper by my side, I could feel him.

I had just finished draining my kill when Emmett and Edward appeared beside me.

"Mind if we take Jazz for a little brotherly hunting?" Emmett asked.

"If you want you can both join Jasper and I? But I'm not letting him out of my sight." I answered.

"And I am not leaving her line of sight." Jasper added smiling down at me.

"Well," Edward said. "I think it would be safer with four than it is with two. What do you think Emmett?"

"I'm in." Emmett replied.

I must admit I was a little glad that Edward and Emmett had joined us; it just felt safer with those two around.

So the four of us hunted together. There wasn't any good prey that I could find, I mean unless you like dear, but it was prey. After I'd drank what I needed to I saw a small clearing and walked into it.

I couldn't see Jasper. I turned to Emmett who was a few feet away from me, "Where's Edward and Jasper?" I asked. But my question was answered when Jasper came up behind me and put his arms round me. "Right here," He said. It was just then I saw Edward. His face shocked and frightened. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't here anything." He said.

"Eddy we're in the middle of the woods. There's hardly anything to here." Emmett said.

"That's not what I mean." He said. "What I mean is that I can't hear your thoughts. I can't hear anyone's thoughts. One minute I could, and then the next… nothing."

"Like my visions. It's not that everyone stopped thinking, but that you just can't hear it?" I asked.

"Exactly," He said.

"This isn't a coincidence. It just can't be." Jasper said. "The timing is too perfect."

"What's happening to us?" I asked. I was panicking. I couldn't see if someone was coming and now Edward couldn't hear is someone was coming. We were defenceless.

"Alice calm down…" Jasper started but he slowed to a stop.

"Jasper what is it?" Edward asked.

"I can't." Was all he said.

"Can't what?" I asked, though I could guess the answer.

"I can't calm you. I can't even feel you emotions." Jasper said. "OH GOD! I know what's happening."

But just as he said that Emmett went flying across the clearing and slammed into a tree. But non of us saw who did it. Whoever it was moved fast, very fast. Emmett got up, "What the…" he started. But he was interrupted by someone suddenly throwing him across the clearing again. Only this time the person stopped. I was a woman, she was taller than me and she had long dark brown hair. Then all of a sudden she was gone.

Was that it? Had she just gone? That seemed odd.

We just stood there for a moment, still and silent.

I looked up at Jasper. He looked scared. For the first time in this long week, he looked terrified.

Then Jasper gasped and the brown haired woman was standing behind him, smirking. Edward pounced at her full force. But all he landed on was cold ground.

The woman had already gone.

And she had taken Jasper.

* * *

**Authors note; Hope you liked it. Yeah I know that it's kina short, but I quite liked it. AS always, please reveiw.**

**It might take me a while to update, sorry. But I will try my best.**


	6. He's gone

We were back at the house now.

I felt sick to my stomach, if that was possible. Who the hell was this person?

"Yes," Edward said "For the thousandth time, she was so fast that even _we _couldn't see her."

"And you say that you both lost your abilities, not just Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I still can't here anything." Edward replied.

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper also lost his ability." Edward had a thought full look on his face. "Alice? Didn't Jasper say something? Before he was taken."

I want to answer, but I think if I opened my mouth all I would do is sob.

Thankfully Emmett answered for me "Yeah he did. He said 'I know what's happening.' But how could Jasper of known? Wasn't it the volturi that took him?"

"Exactly," Edward said "Plus – in the short amount of time that we did see her – she didn't look like any member of the volturi that I've ever seen."

"What are you saying?" Carlisle asked. "That it was not the volturi that took him?"

"It was the volturi." I whispered. Everyone turned to look at me; it was the first thing I had said since Jasper had been taken.

"You can't know that for sure." Edward said.

"Yes I can." I said firmly. "I just know it, when I looked the volturi I saw Jasper. It was the volturi."

Silence.

No one knew what to say. No one knew what to do. What were we going to do? We had to do something. But what? All I had been thinking about was how to stop them getting Jasper, well now they have him. What am I supposed to do now?

"Keep looking." Edward said, answering my unasked question.

"But Edward…"

"Alice I can hear again." Of course, how else could he have answered an unasked question? "Alice it was just temporary. I have no idea why I couldn't hear – why you couldn't see – before, but what ever was happening, it's not happening anymore. Alice just try."

He didn't need to persuade me, this was the only thing I could do to save Jasper, so I would do it.

I looked.

_Jasper was in a large dark room, strapped to a pillar. _

"_Well, well Jasper Whitlock we meat again. What a nice coincidence. The people I work for didn't know we had already meat when they gave me this job." The woman said._

"_And who exactly are the people you work for?" Jasper asked._

"_Ow, now Jasper you know I can't tell you that,"_

"_No harm in trying." He said, but then his voice turned serious "Kathy, please don't let her watch, please. She hasn't done anything to deserve that."_

"_Jasper if we didn't let her watch then what would be the point in all this?" Kathy asked. _

"_Please." He begged._

"_Jasper," someone else said, a man "what is going to happen is going to happen. And Kathy is going to let your little wife watch. I'm even going to make your 'brother' listen."_

"_Please," he cried "torture me all you want. But don't let her watch it. Don't make him hear it."_

"_Try thinking happy thoughts." Kathy laughed._

Then the vision just stopped.

"That's so strange." Edward said. "It's like there controlling our abilities."

"What?" Carlisle asked "Alice did you see something? What's going on?"

"Yeah I saw something." I said. "Jasper was in a big dark room – the same one I saw him in in my first vision – he looked bad. Not, beaten up, bad – but he looked exhausted. The woman we saw in the clearing was there, her name is Kathy, and there was a man, I didn't see his face but he sounded young, same age as Kathy probably. Jasper kept asking them not to let me see, they told him that the whole point of this was to let me see, and that they would make Edward hear."

"See what?" Carlisle asked. "Hear what?"

"Jasper being tortured." Edward answered.

"But, I don't get it." Emmett said. "What do they mean by 'let' you see? Or 'make' Edward hear. And how could Jasper possibly be 'exhausted' he's a vampire."

"I don't know." I said. It killed me, not knowing.

"Alice, is there anything else?" Edward asked.

So I looked, again.

"Nothing, same as before." I said. "I can see clearly one minuet and then nothing the next. What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Authors note; Hope you liked it. It's not brilliant, but I wanted to post it as soon as posible. I'm thinking of starting another story (I have so many ideas). So the next chapter might take me a little longer to write. But like always, I promise to try my best.**

**Please Review. **


	7. Kathy and David

Kathy and David.

I spent all my time looking into the future, or trying to anyway. It was like something or someone was stopping me. I was trying so hard to see something that I had a constant head ache, but I didn't care. It was the only thing I could do to save him. WHY COULDN'T I SEE ANYTHING?

Oh wait, I can see something.

"_Jasper your little wife is watching, she must be so confused, maybe you should explain to her what's going on." Kathy said in her usual sadistically dark tone. _

"_Really?" Jasper asked. He looked just as bad as he had before._

"_Yes." Kathy replied._

"_Alice, listen careful. Kathy and her brother David are working for the volturi. They want you as we suspected. But instead of just grabbing you, they thought they'd have a little fun. Kathy and David abilities are a little like Jane and Alec's, that is to say they have the opposite abilities to each other. Kathy can take away abilities, and give them back, that's why you can only see certain things, because Kathy only wants you to see certain things. David can make your abilities stronger, more powerful. But they don't only take away (or make stronger) your personal ability. They can control your basic vamparic abilities as well (you know, speed, strength and such.) They are two of the most powerful vampires I have ever met. And Alice, please…"_

"_That's enough Jasper." Kathy interrupted. "Oh and Alice, all your visions from this point on will be in real time. When you see something, you will not be seeing the future; you will be seeing the present."_

And then the vision went as soon as it had come.

"Did you see something?" Carlisle asked. "What did you see?"

So I explained my vision to the family.

"So that's what they meant by making my listen. They're going to make me listen to Jasper's thoughts while they torture him. And they're going to make you watch it as it happens, so that you can't stop it from happening." I nodded.

"That's sick." Emmett said, sounding as disgusted as I felt.

"Do you see anything else?" Edward asked me.

"No." I said. "I can't see anything."

"Well keep looking." He said. I felt like slapping him. It wasn't what he said but how he said it, '_well keep looking'_. Like he cared what happened to Jasper more than I did, like I wasn't doing everything I could to try and see just the smallest part of the future.

Then all of a sudden another vision came.

_David walked slowly over to where Jasper was sitting. "Want to tell you're little wifey anything."_

"_Don't watch this Alice, please, don't watch this." And than David put his mouth against Jaspers neck and bit down, hard. Jasper winced and tried to get away from David, but he couldn't, all his strength was being drained by Kathy. David then put his lips against Jasper's shoulder, and once again bit down. He did the same thing to his, arm and stomach, and then he turned away from Jasper – as if looking at a camera – "We won't stop Alice, we will slowly tare you're lover apart, until you join us."_

And then the vision stopped.

Edward was sitting on the sofa a look of horror on his pale face. "You saw that Alice?" He asked me. I nodded. "It must have been horrible." He said.

"What was he thinking?" I asked.

"Your name." As soon as he said those two words I started sobbing, loud, heart breaking sobs. Esme came over and put her arms around me, but it brought no comfort. The man I loved was suffering, was being tortured, and all because of me. I had to find him, I had to stop this. But then I remembered something, something that I'm not sure I really wanted to remember. In the firs vision that I had, he had been gone two weeks before we found him. NO. I couldn't take two weeks of this. . . this torture. Why hadn't they just taken me? Why did they have to torture me this way?

"Because they're evil." Edward replied, to my unasked question. "Because they're having _fun_. They like to watch people suffer, in the worst way." He was right. These two people – Kathy and David – were horrible, evil and disgusting excuses for people (if you could even call them people.) "Alice," Edward suddenly asked, "If there anyway you can . . . turn you're visions off?"

"No I said. There making me watch." But even if they weren't, I thought to myself, I would probably watch anyway, just so I could know that he was at least alive.

"Why do you ask that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because," Edward said. "Jasper asked me to stop Alice from seeing. . . what they were doing to him." I let out another large sob at that. He was still trying to protect me; he was in some dark room somewhere, being tortured, _because _of me. But still, he tried to protect me. I love him so much.

* * *

**Authors note: so what did you think of it? Please review. **


	8. Where is he?

Where is he?

**"**_Anything you want to tell your little wife, she's watching." Kathy said._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_Cute," Kathy said and then she plunged her teeth into in his stomach and tore off a large chunk of his flesh. He yelled out in pain. "Did that hurt, Jazzy?" He grunted. "Go on, tell her how much it hurt, and let her know how much pain you're in because of her."_

"_It's not her fault," Jasper growled "It's yours."_

"_Mine?" Kathy said. "I'm truly hurt Jazz." And then she sunk her teeth into his neck and ripped off another chunk of his flesh. Again he yelled out in pain. _

"_Jazzy just make your little wifey join us and the pain will stop. It really is that simple." Kathy taunted. "Alice, on you go, hop on a little plain to Italy and Join us, and we will leave jasper alone."_

"_Alice will never join you." He said._

"_We'll see."_

...

Then the vision stopped. I was shacking all over, I couldn't help it. "They'll never stop." I said. "I have to go to Italy. I can't just sit here and watch this happen."

"Alice don't," Edward said. "We _will_ find him. He told me as much as he could in the short time I could here his thoughts. He said that he's not that far away, no more than a hundred miles."

"_No more than a hundred miles,_ there are a lot of places he could be in a hundred miles radius. It would take to long. But I would need to do is go to Italy and…"

"He also told me," Edward interrupted "to do whatever I had to to stop you from going to Italy." That silenced me. As much as I wanted to save him, I just couldn't do something that he didn't want me to. It would only hurt him more. Plus, there was no way that Edward (or any of my family) would just _let me_go to Italy and join the volturi.

"Where's everyone gone?" I asked, as I suddenly realised that it was only me, Edward and Esme left in the house.

"They went looking," Esme said. "Looking for Jasper."

"Why aren't we with them?" I asked frantic, why were they out looking for Jasper when we were just sitting here.

"Alice Hun, remember what we discussed? That it would be better if neither you nor Edward went anywhere near the Volturi." Oh yeah.

"I don't care," I said "I don't care if the volturi take me, I should be out there looking for him."

"Alice you can do the most good here, when you see visions of Jasper, look at the surroundings. Try and see if there is anything there that might give away there location." Edward said. He was right. I _hated_ that he was right. Because although my head told me to stay here, my hear and soul just wanted to be looking for him, because if I was out there looking for him I might be closer to him.

"So that's what are we supposed to do. Just sit here waiting?" I said. Edward only nodded. I felt so useless.

We sat in silence for about ten or fifteen minutes. Then a vision came.

"_Ready for another round Jazz?" Kathy asked._

"_Not really." Jasper replied._

"_To bad." She laughed as she sunk her teeth into Jaspers chest, tearing of more of his pale flesh. He cried out in pain. _

"_Now Jasper, I have something a little more… interesting planed than Just biting and tearing off your flesh." And then she brought out a candle. _

"_That's your interesting plan?" He asked. "A candle?"_

"_Oh Jazz, we'll see whose laughing after I've held this to your flesh for tem minutes." She lifted up his arm and held the candle under it, letting the flame lick his skin. He tried to pull his arm away, but he was too weak. _

"_Is it starting to hurt already Jasper, is it starting to burn?"_

"_Alice?" Jasper grunted. _

"_She's watching, say 'hi' if you like."_

"_Alice," He said through gritted teeth. "Do you remember that day we went hunting and found that little pond, the one with the ducklings?"_

"_Oh Jazz, enough with the trip down memory lane." Kathy snapped._

...

Then the vision stopped.

"There're burning him!" I gasped.

"It's despicable." Edward whispered.

"Is in much pain?" Esme asked Edward. Edward said nothing, but gave her a meaning full look. Of coarse he was in pain that little brown haired monster and her brother had slowly torn him apart and now they were _burning_ him, how could he not be in pain. This was torture, not just knowing that he was in massive amounts of pain but being forced to watch him being tortured, to see the pain on his face, it was the worst kind of torture.

"Did you see anything that might tell us where he is?" Edward asked me. I thought for a minute.

"I don't think so." I said. The truth was that I hadn't looked; I couldn't bear to take my eyes off of Jasper.

"What was all that about duck's?" Edward asked. Duck's? What about ducks, oh yeah '_Do you remember that day we went hunting and found that little pond, the one with the ducklings?'_ I did remember, we were out hunting and we got a little carried away, we found this little pond next to a big… "A big abandoned building." I said aloud.

"What big abandoned building." Edward asked.

"_The_ big abandoned building." Edward's face was still blank. "Edward I know where Jasper is."

* * *

**Authors note; Did you like it? Please review.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, reveiws make my day. I read every single one of them, sometimes more than once. So thanks so much. (But that doesn't mean you should stop reveiwing.)**

**I have already writen a little bit (very little bit) of chapter 9 already. If you want to read it PM me or ask me in a review. And I'll try and PM the next little bit to you as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. I'm coming!

* * *

I'm coming.

"Alice, please." Edward begged. "Just tell us where Jasper is."

"Edward, I told you." I snapped. "I can't _tell_ you where he is, I can only _show_ you." We were already on our way. As soon as I figured out where Jasper was I had left the house and headed off to find him. Edward had called the rest of the family and told them to follow out scent, he tried to get me to wait at the house until they all came, but that just wasn't happening. Not when I knew where Jasper was, not when I knew I could save him.

Suddenly I had another vision.

"_Hey Jazzy," Kathy said "Your little wifey's watching again. Hey little wifey," _

"_Stop fooling around Kathy." David said. "Just do it." _

"_I'll do it when I'm good and ready." Kathy snapped. David immediately backed off. _

"_So Jazz does that arm hurt?" She asked gesturing to the arm witch she had held the candle under. Jasper grunted. "I'll take that as a no." She said evilly, and then she sunk her teeth into his burnt flesh. He cried out in pain._

The vision must of lasted longer than I had thought, because my entire family were now watching me, worried looks on there faces.

"We have to find him." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

I knew where the building was, me and Jasper had stumbled across it by accident once when we were hunting. It was right beside a little pond where a family of duck's lived. That's what Jasper was telling me, the ducklings, when we first found the place there was five new ducklings swimming in the pond. We sat and watched the ducklings swim around the pond all night, all night just sitting there with Jaspers protective arms around me, holding me close to him.

I ran flat out, as fast as I could. The faster I ran the faster I could see him, the faster I could save him. My family ran close behind me, I knew Edward could have outrun me if he wanted, but I was the only one who knew exactly where Jasper was, so they had to follow me.

Suddenly I had another vision.

_Jasper was on lying on the floor, his eyes full of pain. "So how does it feel Jazz?" Kathy said in her usual taunting tone. "Does it hurt? Well you know, it's not actually the bite that hurts Jazz, it's the venom." Then she leaned into him and swept her tongue lightly across his wounds. He groaned in pain, he didn't even have enough strength left to cry or scream._

"_Kathy," David said quietly. "Your taking this a bit fast, don't you think?"_

"_What do you mean?" She snapped._

"_Didn't you want to make him suffer for as long as possible? The rate you're going now, he'll be dead in a few days."_

"_Your quite right brother," she said to David, and then she turned away. "Well Alice, I guess that means you won't be seeing us for a little while."_

Then as swiftly as the vision had come, it stopped.

"Could have used that a few days ago," Edward said. He seemed to be slightly relived, I wasn't. I just ran faster, because although them stopping the torture was good news, he was still out there, he still was not in my arms, he was still slowly dying.

I ran for what felt like hours, until I finally saw it. The big building, the one that those evil monsters were keeping my Jasper in.

I ran for the doors, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. It was Edward.

"What are you _doing_?" I hissed. "He in there, I have to get to him."

"Alice we can't just go barging in without a plan." Edward said.

"Like hell we can't." Emmett said. "There are six of us and only two of them. We can do anything we dammed well pleased."

"But I would still feel better with some sort of plan." Carlisle said. Well, at least Emmett was on my side.

After a few minutes they had all decided that Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie would deal with Kathy and David (though Rosalie was not happy about it) and Me Carlisle and Esme would see to Jasper.

As soon as Edward said "Right, lets go." I ran at lightning speed into the large grey building, closely flowed by the others. "I can hear them," Edward said. "There in there." He said pointing to a big metal door at the end of the long hall. I ran to the door and pushed it open, and there he was.

* * *

**Authors note; Hope you liked it. Please reveiw? (I love reviews)!!! I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, I've got a lot of stuff on this week!!! But as always I promise that I will do every thing in my power to write and post the next chpter as soon as possible. **

**Review?**


	10. I'm here Now stay with me

I'm here. Now stay with me.

He was lying on the floor, he looked worse than he had in my first vision. I ran as fast as I could over to his side. "Jasper, it's ok." I sobbed. "I'm here, I'm right beside you, and it's going to be ok."

"Alice?" He said, though his voice was strained and full of pain.

"Yes, it's me." I sobbed.

"Alice its ok," he said. "Don't cry, it's going to be ok, you said it your self."

He was writhing in pain. I stroked his forehead. "Stay with me." I cooed "Don't leave me. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. You have to stay with me."

He was still writhing. It was no wonder, His neck had been ripped to shreds-there was hardly any of it left. There were bites and cuts all over his body. There were large chunks missing from his stomach and torso and the skin on his arm was burnt black. He was still wearing the same light blue jumper and beige trousers he had been all those days ago-when he was taken-but the clothes has been ripped and torn with his skin.

I can't even imagine how much pain he was in. Kathy has slowly ripped him apart. That little… little, I can't even think of a word bad enough to describe that little monster.

I held his hand and continued stroking his forehead.

"HELP" I Screamed "PLAESE. HELP. HIM."

"Alice!" It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle, help." I whispered- I knew he would hear me.

"Alice." Jasper whimpered "You shouldn't see me like this."

Only Jasper could think about something like that while writhing on the floor in agony.

Carlisle sped in closely followed by Esme. Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie were dealing with Kathy and David. I could here them in the background, tearing Kathy and David apart, but frankly, as much as I wanted then dead, I didn't really care. All I cared about was here, in my arms. "He's going to be fine," I asked Carlisle. "Right?"

"We have to get him back to the house." He said, but that didn't answer my question.

"Right?" I said again.

"Alice, I honestly don't know." NO.

"Alice." Jasper said through clenched teeth. "It's going to be fine." He was reassuring me. Figures. I should be the one reassuring him, he was the one that could die after all, he was the one that should need reassured. Not me.

"Start the fire!" I hear Emmett yell. So they were dead. Good. It's not like they didn't deserve it.

Rosalie and Bella came over and knelt down beside Jasper. "Jazz?" Rosalie said. I could here the pain in her voice, not the same pain that was in Jaspers, but pain non the less, I never realised how much Rosalie cared for her 'brother'.

"Hey, R-." But before he could finish, he sucked in a breath and recoiled from something.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Carlisle said. "I did not mean to be so rough."

"It's fine." He said. Carlisle has obviously been trying to bandage up Jaspers burned arm.

"Why are you doing that here?" I asked Carlisle. "We need to get him home."

"Yes, we have to get him home, but the only way to do that is to run through a forest." Carlisle said. "I don't want any dirt to get into the cuts or it could cause infection."

"He could get an infection?" I asked

"I don't know Alice," He said, he sounded frustrated. "I've never had to deal with something like this before." The same pain that was in Rosalie's voice was in Carlisle's as well. I knew how he felt, he could heal and save all these human strangers, but he had not clue how to help his own 'son'.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Alice, please don't leave me." He whimpered. "Please don't go." He needed me. Just like I needed him.

"I'm right here Jazz." I sobbed. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave you."

Then he looked up at me with his big, now black, eyes and whispered. "I love you, Alice."

"I… love… you… too." I gasped between sobs, and I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his, "I love you so much."

"Can we move him?" Rosalie asked Carlisle. All eyes turned to look up at Carlisle expectantly.

"Well we're going to have too." He sighed.

Emmett, who had already finished burning Kathy and David's remains, said. "I'll do it." And oddly enough the same pain that had lined Rosalie and Carlisle's voice also lined Emmett's. "I'll carry him back home." And Emmett bent down beside Jasper and tried to life him, a loud gasp of pain escaped Jaspers lips. Emmett immediately loosened his hold on him and gently placed him back on the floor.

"Be careful Emmett." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I…" Emmett started, but Jasper cut him off.

"It's fine Emmett." He gasped. "Just get it over with." Emmett did as asked. He placed one arm under his legs and the other under his shoulders, and then lifted him, like someone might lift a young child. Emmett tried to lift him as gently as possible but it obviously still hurt Jasper, because as Emmett lifted him, his lips pressed together in a tight line and a low moan of pain escaped his throat. I never let go his hand. I couldn't let go of his hand, not he was in so much pain, every gasp, moan and whimper of pain that escaped his mouth was like a knife stabbing me, seeing him in pain, was the most painful thing in the world.

"Edward, Esme, Bella, Rosalie." Carlisle said. "Get back to the house as fast as you can, set up any equipment I might need."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Carlisle said.

"No." Rosalie said. "I'm not leaving him." I looked up at her, completely shocked. "Yes." She said. "I do in fact have a heart."

"Ha!" Jasper said (well, whispered) "I always knew it."

"Ok, ok." Carlisle said. "Now get going you lot." Edward, Bella and Esme nodded and ran out of the room.

"Ok than." Carlisle said. "Let's hurry."

The journey through the Forest to the house was the worsted was my life. We ran as fast as we could, but it still felt like we were running for days. Jasper stayed mostly silent, but when he did make any sound, it was a gasp of pain, and it really hurt.

When we finally reached the house, Edward was pacing the front porch, impatiently awaiting our return. "What took you so long?" He asked. But as soon as he saw the state that Jasper was in he shut up and hurried into Carlisle study, which once again had a hospital bed in the middle of it and loads of medical equipment.

"Put Jasper down," Carlisle instructed. "Gently." So Emmett ,as gently as he could, lay Jasper on the bed. "Now, Everyone has to get out, this is a very small room. And I don't think Jasper would appreciate being so crowded right now." Jasper looked up and gave Carlisle a thankful look.

"Ok Jasper this will probably hurt," Carlisle warned. "A lot."

"I can take it." Jasper laughed. Carlisle only rolled his eyes and shook his head. So Carlisle got to work, bandaging up his smaller wounds and trying (unsuccessfully) to stitch up the bigger wounds. He tried his best, but really there wasn't much he could do. "I guess we'll just have to wait until these heal on there own." Carlisle sighed.

"And how long will that take?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably slower than human rate, but I don't really don't know."

"But he's going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I think with a little time, he'll be just fine." I was so happy, it was the best thing I'd heard in weeks.

"Oh Jazz!" I squealed. "You're going to be ok Jazz." And I put my arms round his neck and hugged him, I was just so completely happy. But then I realised then I hear Jasper's gasp of pain, than putting my arms round his neck was probably not the best idea.

"Oh, Jasper I'm so sorry, I…" I stammered.

"It's fine." He laughed. "Everything's fine."

"Your right," I laughed, it felt good to laugh again, "Everything's fine." And then I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Authors note; so, I saw a few of you weren't too happy with the cliffy ending last chapter. And I was in a very 'writing' mood tonight, so I decided to write and post this chapter. I really do hope you like it. I liked it. But it doesn't really matter what I think so, as always please review.**

**And by the way, this is not the last chapter, there will be another chapter, just one more. I still have a few things to explain (like how Jasper knew Kathy and David). But (and I really mean it this time) I don't know when I'll have time to write the final chapter, so it might not be up for a while. But I will do my best.**


	11. Sunset

**Athours note: I thought I'd put my little note at the begining this time, so that when you finish the story you really do finish it and you don't have to read my silly little note. Ok to start with I really am amazingly sorry that it's been so long since my last update, I've just been so busy. I really do hope you like how that story finnishes.**

**I was sitting about to write this chapter and I realised that I had mentioned Renesmee once in the story and then compleatly forgotten about her (I don't really like writing about Renesmee to be honest or Jacob, not that I dislike either character, I just don't like writing about then). **

**But anyway, please, please, please review. I love the reviews. Thank you so much to every one who has so faithfully reviewed every chapter since the begining (you all know who you are.) And also to every one else who has reviewed (every review counts).**

**Well enough of my blabing, time to read the storry....**

* * *

Sunset

"Hey, babe." I said I sat down beside him on the sofa – being carful not to jostle him to much. "How you feeling?" It's been about a week since I got him back, and I've hardly left his side since. Of course not leaving his side hasn't been too difficult, (vampires heal much slower than humans and really he's hardly healed at all in the week he's been here) so the most he's moved is from Carlisle's study to the living room sofa, and even at that Emmett had to carry him.

"Much better now you're here." He said winking at me. I giggled. He may not feel (or look) any better than he did a week ago, but he definitely was in brighter spirits.

Then I heard the door open. "Aunty Alice," came a cry from behind me, "Uncle Jasper!" It was Renesmee.

"Hey honey!" I said holding out my arms to her, "I haven't seen you in ages." As I had just realised, I hadn't actually seen Renesmee since I had had my first vision about Jasper about three or four weeks ago. "Where've you been?"

"With grandpa and Jake, mummy said that I should stay with them for a while." She smiled. "But I'm so glad to see you!"

I looked up at Bella, "I thought it would be best…" she stammered. I just nodded at her. She was right; it would only have hurt Renesmee to be here these past weeks.

Then Renesmee reached up and put her hand on my cheek. I saw an image of Jasper lying on the sofa, not looking to great. I looked up at my nice; she had a worried look on her face.

"Uncle Jazz is going to be fine." I said as reassuringly as I could. "You don't have to worry."

"Uncle Jazz?" Renesmee said cautiously.

"Yes." Jasper said smiling up at her.

"Are you ok uncle Jazz?"

"Yeah, I'm great, just a little tired." Renesmee did not look satisfied with this answer.

I looked up at Bella with a pleading look on my face, Renesmee was not stupid, she deserved to know the truth (not the whole truth, but just enough to keep her satisfied) but I didn't want to be the one to tell her. In fact I don't think I ever wanted to think about the past few weeks ever again.

Bella nodded back at me and then took Renesmee's hand, "Come up stairs now sweetie."

Renesmee frowned, "But I want to stay with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz."

"Renesmee." Bella said sternly. Renesmee groaned, but went with Bella.

I sighed and looked down at Jasper, even when his skin looked more like red ribbons than flesh; he was still the most gorges thing I had ever seen. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then I pulled my face away from his and looked into his eyes, and he stared back in mine. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, we in Jaspers case I would certainly agree. Looking into his eyes I could feel him, it was the strangest sensation, but looking into his eyes as he looked into mine, made me feel whole. Because he made everything worth it, I can't even imagine what would have happened his I hadn't found him in time.

But my little trance was broken by Carlisle clearing his throat, dam, it was that time again. Every day Carlisle came in and changed Jaspers bandages. _I don't want to risk an infection, _he would say. But I didn't like it, not only did I think that it was extremely improbable that Vampires could get infections and that Carlisle was being _way_ to neurotic, but it was also painful for Jasper. He never showed it, but I could tell, I could always tell.

I held his hand. Even though he would never admit to any kind of pain, I knew that my holding his hand helped him through any kind of pain, even if the pain wasn't there.

When Carlisle was finished, he asked the usual questions. How do you fell? How bad is the pain? Is there anything else he could do? Blahdi blahdi blah. And Jasper gave the usual answers. I fell fine, what pain? You're doing enough as it is. Blahdi blahdi blah.

Once Carlisle had left, I sat back down next to Jasper on the sofa.

"Jasper?" Edward said suddenly. The sound of his voice startled me. He had been so silent sitting in the corner of the room that I had completely forgotten he was there. "Jasper I was wondering… I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to… but I just can't figure out….I mean…"

"Just spit it out Edward." Jasper Laughed.

"I was just curious, you seemed to know Kathy and David," I cringed slightly at the use of there names, it was the first tie anyone had said the names aloud since we got Jasper back. "I was Just wondering how you knew then. But like I said if the question makes you feel uncomfortable you don't have to answer."

"No, no." Jasper replied. "I don't mind. It was a very long time ago, when I was battling new born armies with Maria. It was when I had the duty to kill all new borns who were no longer of use to us. Kathy and David were among them… with there elder sister Cassidy. I murdered Cassidy," Jasper said, sounding truly ashamed of what he had done before he had known me. "Kathy and David took it hard, when I returned to kill the next new born they swore to me that one day I would pay for what I had done to there sister. I didn't think much of it; I was planning to kill then shortly. But by the time I was done with the current new born and had returned to take Kathy, she and David had escaped. It's was so long ago, I had completely forgotten about the incident plus back then threats in my life were not exactly uncommon." I squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him.

"I see." Edward said, and then he stood and left the room with a puzzled look on his face. I wondered momentarily what Edward was thinking about, until I realised that I really didn't care.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked me.

"I was thinking about how little I cared about what Edward was thinking and that that only think I cared about was you." He laughed his low tenor laugh.

"I often wonder how you can think so many different things at the same time."

"Well," I giggled "It does take practise."

"I'm sure it does." He chuckled. "Alice, would you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Did he not know by now that I would do anything for him?

"Help me up." He said.

"Are you sure," I said. "I mean you could hurt yourself. And I…"

He put his fingers to my lips. "Alice, I haven't moved from this sofa for a week, and I haven't actually walked anywhere in weeks. And I only want to go outside, because in case you haven't noticed it will very shortly be my favourite time of day. And you know how I like I watch my favourite time with you, on the big deck chairs on the patio."

"Ok." I said. I did know how much he liked to spend his favourite time of day with me on the big deck chairs on the patio.

I gently put his arm round my shoulder and helped him off the sofa. He leaned heavily on me, but I didn't mind, I was more than strong enough to take his weigh. It was a short walk from the large front room to the patio, but Jasper insisted that I let him walk. Well, I say walk, I was talking most of his weight myself. But like I say I don't mind.

The deck chairs were so big that we could quite easily both fit on the same one. So I lay him down on the big blue lounger and then snuggled in beside him.

He sighed, "It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah." I replied.

"You know Alice, I'm so proud of you."

I looked up into his golden eyes, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, I can't even imagine what I would of felt like if I had nearly lost you…" he shook his head as if just the though of him loosing me was too much to bear. "But I just wanted to tell you, that I would do anything for you my love, I can't imagine a world where you didn't exist, you are the thing that makes this whole existence worth it. I guess this whole thing just opened my eyes to the fact that we really aren't as indestructible as we like to think. And I…I can't even find the words to describe how much you mean to me, if I told you that I loved you every seconded of my life, it still wouldn't even begin to describe how strong my love is for you."

If I could cry right now tears would have been running down my face. "Ditto." I whispered. Because what he had just said to me was exactly what I thought every time I saw him. "I loved you so much that words were just arn't enough."

"I feel it." He said. "I can feel your love. And your right," he laughed. "Words definitely aren't enough."

"Don't ever leave me again," I said.

"I won't." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Look," he said pointing to the orange circle in the sky that was slowly falling.

So there was sat, together, nothing would ever tare us apart like that again. Because I knew that for the rest of our lives we would sit together, and watch the sunset.


End file.
